


I know there's so much more.

by Thepresidentofrussia23



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barisi Gift Exchange 2019, Boys Kissing, Gay Sex, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepresidentofrussia23/pseuds/Thepresidentofrussia23
Summary: A book is a capsule of knowledge and entertainment, for others, they are the revelation of one's soulmate.Meet Sonny Carisi on his journey through time and space as the words"Your hair is greasier than the pizza I ate this morning."haunt him forever.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23
Collections: Barisi Holiday Exchange 2019





	1. First Things First

Dominick Carisi Jr was born in a blazing summery day and his mother smiled at him, noticing his golden locks as he opened his eyes for the first time and she noticed how blue they were, it was as if he was meant to be a ray of sunshine in a dark and dreary world and by god, Angela Carisi instantly fell in love with her son and named him Dominick.

Meanwhile in the ancient library of fate and destiny, in the stuffy basement and the dusty shelves, the magical typewriter started typing out the words 

"The story of Dominick Carisi, Chapter One."

Sonny grew up, toddler around and started babbling his first words in English and then learned Italian, he studied and with his sisters agonizing over their soulmates, he tried to comfort them, reassuring them that their time would come. Meanwhile he wasn't old enough to access the archive so he waited patiently, he studied and studied, his sister Bella screamed when she came back after reading her book of destiny at the library of fate and wailed

"My soulmates words are 'I'm sorry, but we're better as friends!' I mean C'mon! I'd rather die alone than meet this shitty son of a bitch! I would rather be a old woman who never had a chance to meet her soulmate than this bull! I sure as hell will never talk to my soulmate for sure. Fuck love!" 

She storms off in tears as Sonny watches the whole meltdown in front of him, he had pity for her, complete pity for her, he would never wish a platonic soulmate on someone who desired a romantic soulmate. The gods were certainly cruel in this case.

By the time he was in high school and a freshman in Kenwood High, he rides the transit to the ancient library, constructed of oak and stone, and looked like a courthouse and smelled of must, dust and paper on the inside, the yellowed glow of the lights gave everything a more elderly look and the shelves were so tall that there were ladders. The librarian looked stern and had catty eyed frames and her hair was white and tied back firmly into place and there was a sign that said

"ABSOLUTELY NO TALKING!"

Sonny nervously approached the wise lady and began

"My book of fate please..."

She wrinkled her face and hmmed as if she was reluctant to do so and then she motioned for his ID and he handed over the plastic card and soon the woman pressed the call button and another magician in a blue cape brought over the leather bound book with the words

"Dominick 'Sonny' Carisi Jr." Emblazoned in gold and in Times New Roman font and he opened up the yellowed pages to the chapter where he would meet his soulmate...only to be met with crushing disappointment...


	2. Whatever

Sonny rolled his eyes and decided 

"What a rude soulmate, no wonder Bella never wanted to meet hers!" 

He handed the book back to the librarian and went to college and he grabbed a law enforcement textbook and went back to his school and studied and studied. Sonny eventually turned 21 and took the entry exam into the NYPD and passed with flying colors and was accepted with merits and high honors and he proudly wore his blue uniform and smiled with joy and happiness as he walked down the aisle and stared on with glee as the ceremony began with his speech and then the Commissioner's speech and then the graduates tossed their white ribbons in the air and hugged each other. Carisi smiled as he shook Commissioner Reagan's hand and he could feel a bright sense of joy in his heart pulsing in him already for the future, who the fuck needed soulmates anyway?

Barba on the other hand grew up in a tragic and heartbreaking household, his home was broken into splinters and his father repeatedly abused him and raped him over and over until he left for Harvard, he graduated with Sumna Cum Laude honors and was the valedictorian of his class and he was able to make friends with Rita Calhoun, a young, fire spirited lady who always kept him on his toes and always made his assignments more difficult and he loved and loathed her in the same breath as he respected her as a friend, many people thought they were soulmates but his soul journal told him the bold words

"Well I'm hurt, but thanks for the compliment. Call me Sonny."

He knew his soul mate's name was Sonny, Rita Calhoun was many things but she was not Sonny. Her demeanor was stuffy and formal, the handwriting was more of a person who had a billion thoughts bursting like fireworks everywhere. He sighed and applied for a job position as a public defender (he loathed the thought of rapists and defending them.) And he was soon busy as hell in court defending and gaining experience as a public defender with Jack McCoy watching his progress through the ranks and file. Barba soon gained notoriety from using arguments that would be considered questionable under other circumstances to defend a person. He was able to become so famous that Jack McCoy approached him and said

"Apply for the ADA office, we need fearsome people like you."

"And why, pray tell would I ever do that?"

"Becuase victims deserve justice and I see a fire in you that I do not see in many, someone took away your right to personal security and liberty, you want revenge and I can see why. Come apply...I'll see to it that you are hired tomorrow."

"Yeaahh, nope, no can do."

"At least sleep on the offer Barba."

He handed over his business card and walked out. Barba sighed and walked out of court as he worked over his paperwork and stared at the card, he thought of how he would be flipping sides and Rita hating him, but on the other hand, his grandma made him promise to become a judge...this could be his fast track to fulfilling that promise. He turned the card over and over in his hand before dialing the number.


	3. Searching for a love

Sonny was transferring left and right, searching for the soulmate that would insult his greasy hair, he made his hair as oily as possible and on other days, his clothes tired and worn from solving magic crimes and homicides, magicians tended to think that the best way to solve a problem was to kill the person causing said problem, hence a lot of homicides and that took a lot out of Sonny, his light and glow was slowly fading away with exhaustion and his body often collapsed with weariness onto the bed and he began to study at Fordham Law, the university accepted him becuase of his high LSAT scores and his interview with the Dean of Admissions.

Soon Sonny was growing his moustache and was offered a position on the SVU becuase of Olivia's partner Nick Amaro disappearance and death. Amaro's body was found lying face down in a ditch, naked and raped, his throat slit and his badge and gun missing. His blood was streaked everywhere and puddled around his body, there were so many defensive wounds from trying to fight back, but his efforts were in vain and he was murdered brutally with a box cutter knife and his belongings were neatly arranged in a circle around him. Sonny and others were horrified beyond belief to see Nick's body being treated such horrible disrespect, he sighed and decided to go back to the precinct to get some warrants for a phone dump on Nick's phone when he saw Barba and he fired off 

"Your hair is greasier than the pizza I ate this afternoon."

Sonny snorted, annoyed 

"Well I'm hurt, call me Sonny."

And suddenly, a burst of magic crackled through the air and it smelled like ozone as their ring fingers suddenly had an intricate, matching, laced pattern as they stared in horror...they were soulmates...Barba took one look at the moustache and groaned

"Your moustache looks entirely fugly on you, shave it off if you wanna me give you a goddamn warrant..."

Sonny shrugged and snorted 

"Well you must be the stuck up Barba."

Barba rolled his eyes and continued about his plan to attack the case of the serial rapist.


	4. The flow of power

Sonny and Barba's stories of their lives were rapidly coming together and merging, their souls were destined to meet, their destinies out of their hands as they went about their lives, unaware of each other as of the given moment. They would not realize that they would meet very, very soon and niether of them at this point had paid much attention to the folly of soulmates since they had assumed that the other was dead. Bella had met her soulmate and was heartbroken to the point that she gave up on love, however, Sonny never gave up on the hope that he would find someone to fall in love with, even if it wasn't his soulmate.

Barba was carrying his things and finally came to the precinct where he was talking to Olivia Benson and the police chief William Dodds (whose soulmate was killed in the line of duty.) And Mike Dodds, whose soulmate said 

"Please tell me that you're not here to talk to me becuase of my dad."

The scrawl on his book was more blocky and masculine but careful and well thought out, as if the person was careful in choosing their words before speaking to others. Sonny and Barba were about to pass each other, when their elbows brushed and Barba took one look at Sonny and callously remarked 

"Your hair is greasier than the pizza I ate this morning."

Sonny shot back

"Well I'm hurt, call me Sonny."

Suddenly, their worlds and their cosmos collided as their eyes made contact...they both knew...and they both gasped as realization dawned on their faces that they had to disclose that they were soulmates and at that moment, they both ran for the door, so that they could escape from each other, but they innately knew that there was no escape, but they both needed space to gain a grasp of their new reality and they needed it now so that they would be able to help with the case and emotions such as anger and hurt would not help them at all if they didn't get it under control immediatly.


	5. Why do I feel so dead inside?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust me, Migranes and homework and work do NOT mix

Days soon cascaded into weeks, which soon cascaded into months, they had slowly begun to bond unconsciously in ways that they never realized that they had begun to bond into, their love was so slow, so subtle, their romance slowly began to bulid and meld and grow as Barba threw barbs at him and Sonny responded with more light and love and their love began to grow slowly but surely, At Mike Dodds's promotion party, they smiled and toasted in hopes that IAB wouldn't go into Mike's ass too deep now that he was a Lieutenant and was leading his own SVU squad in Queens and he was very, very nervous now that his father William Dodds was going to be on his case to be more perfect than ever before. Their souls grew stronger and stronger with each breath they took   
"You know, your eyes, they capture the very essence of my soul, I could stare into them forever and ever. I would never look away from those green eyes of yours if I had a choice in the matter."  
"You think that sort of pickup line would work on me of all people?"  
"It's either that or you smell like my dad favorite cologne, Eternity."   
Carisi shrugged as he looked around and added   
"Patrols are out looking for Herodito, so you don't have to worry about that anymore, I promise you that you will not have to worry about your safety, I promise you on my badge, I will do whatever it takes to protect you so that you can do your job safely."  
Barba smiled and toasted to him as they clinked their glasses and they leaned together, sparks were flying together all right, the chemistry was there, and the night was right for it all to fall together for them to fall in love and to confess.  
Williams smiled as well when he found out that his son had found his soulmate who was Peter Stone, they both had shared a kiss and decided to stay sober and make love at Peter's apartment, he was just glad that Mike had someone to spend his lifetime with other than him. He knew that he was aging and growing old and eventually going to die, unlike Peter Stone who was young, healthy and strong. That man would not leave him any time soon, he mused sadly, he knew his time was coming to an end and he knew it, he wished with all his might that the arcane magicians would listen to him and grant his request but they denied him and they refused him. He drank his vodka and sighed bitterly and watched as Barba kissed Sonny and the bar erupted in cheers as they found each other, they were soulmates forever, eternal and bonded.


End file.
